The Fairly OddParents!
The Fairly OddParents!, sometimes referred to as Fairly OddParents or FOP, is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman about the adventures of Timmy Turner, who is granted fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy learns that his fairy godparents are capable of granting him any wish he wants, within certain limits. However, Timmy's immature and reckless nature causes him to often ask for wishes that unintentionally result in disaster and he and his fairy godparents must find a way to "unwish" the wish. Superbike (Season 2, Episode 5) Timmy wishes for a cool-looking bike after his dad makes him an apparent unstable and dangerous one. The bike in question has a human body on the front, having a sort of centaur-like appearance. However, the bike wants Timmy to ride him all the time and one of his powers to persevere this is hypnosis, which he uses on Timmy twice in the episode. Ruled Out (Season 3, Episode 1) Thinking that his life is restricted way too much, Timmy Uses Casmo & Wanda's magic to alter his parents mind so his parents couldn't care less about anything. This results in Timmy having candy for every meal and being allowed to watch violent shows. The drawbacks is that they don't even care about hygiene (all of his dad's teeth falls out), and they don't even pay the electric bill. To make things worse, the wish also causes Cosmo and Wanda to not care about anything. Screenshot (223).png Screenshot (227).png Screenshot (228).png Vicky Loses Her Icky (Season 4, Episode 5) Because she is being mean, Timmy wishes that Vicky was nice, but a bad bug that causes her to be mean gets on the loose and turns his dad and Principal Waxelplax evil, and his target is the President. Nega-Timmy (Season 4, Episode 23) Timmy wishes to do the opposite of what his parents tell him to do. It goes well at first, but when they tell him to be a good boy, he turns evil and tries to destroy Dimmsdale. Truth Or Cosmoquences (Season 4, Episode 25) Cosmo tries to impress his classmates at a high school reunion by telling them that he is a multi-billionaire and that Wanda and Timmy are his servants and he even brought pop-diva Britney-Britney who was "clearly not hypnotized" to pose as his beautiful trophy wife. who is actually hypnotize into thinking she is in an award show. Truth6.png Screenshot.267.jpg Truth8.png Truth10.png Truth17.png Truth21.png Truth22.png Truth24.png Truth25.png Truth26.png Truth28.png Truth33.png Truth34.png Truth35.png Truth53.png Truth58.png Truth79.png Truth119.png Truth133.png Truth138.png Truth139.png Mooooving Day (Season 5, Episode 20) While Timmy is getting ready for a belching contest, he notices that his mother is having no luck with her job in real-estate. Timmy wishes that his mother could sell houses, and soon enough she has sold everyone’s houses, including the Turners’ themselves, moving them into luxurious Dimmadome Acres. Everything seems well until Timmy notices that everyone who has been drinking the milk, which is everyone but him due to his practicing for the belching contest by drinking strictly soda, has suddenly been put into a trance-like state, even Cosmo and Wanda! Future Lost (Season 5, Episode 29) Timmy wishes Dimmsdale would go futuristic, only to end up in the middle of a robot attempt to conquer Earth where robots, including Cosmo and Wanda turned evil and enslaved humanity. The End of the Universe-ity (Season 6, Episode 10) After failing to destroy the Earth once again, Dark Laser decides to get Timmy to join his side instead by tricking Timmy into wearing a dark suit that allows him to perform actions Da Rules normally wouldn't let him use Cosmo and Wanda for. which include him Using his dark powers to control others. latestertdyf.jpg latestteryu.jpg latestrety.jpg latdextryuest.jpg retdy.jpg lszretyatest.jpg latesttrdyfu.jpg latestuikl.jpg latesttery.jpg latestrty.jpg latestq2345.jpg Chindred Spirits (Season 6, Episode 17) After reading a boring issue of the Crimson Chin comics, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof venture into Chincinnati and realize the Chin wants a girlfriend. So Timmy wishes up a match. Unfortunately, the Chin and Golden Locks seem to be going on dates rather than fighting crime, so when the Chin prepares to ask Goldie for their marriage, Timmy promptly wishes she went evil. But the Chin’s love, now the Hair Razor, is more powerful than him, eventually leading to his surrender… Crocker Shocker (Season 7, Episode 10) Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.11.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.12.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.12.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.12.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.13.00 PM.png|"I don't believe in fairies...I don't believe in fairies" Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.13.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 4.13.21 PM.png Stupid Cupid (Season 7, Episode 17) After being rejected yet again by Trixie, Timmy Turner seeks help from Cupid, only to find he's left on vacation. So Timmy takes Cupid's bows and arrows and entrusts Cosmo into the temporary role of Cupid so he can make Trixie fall in love with him. Unfortunately, Cosmo messes everything up again by missing his shots and hitting the wrong targets, and soon Cosmo, Wanda, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, and Mr. Crocker are head over heels in love for all sorts of things! Stupidcupid39.png Stupidcupid40.png Stupidcupid41.png Stupidcupid42.png Stupidcupid50.png Stupidcupid51.png Stupidcupid55.png Stupidcupid56.png Stupidcupid58.png Stupidcupid63.png Stupidcupid64.png Stupidcupid65.png Stupidcupid66.png Stupidcupid67.png Stupidcupid68.png Stupidcupid69.png Stupidcupid76.png Stupidcupid75.png Stupidcupid79.png Stupidcupid80.png Stupidcupid81.png Stupidcupid83.png Stupidcupid84.png Stupidcupid85.png Stupidcupid86.png Stupidcupid87.png Stupidcupid93.png Stupidcupid97.png Stupidcupid99.png Stupidcupid101.png Stupidcupid102.png Stupidcupid115.png Stupidcupid116.png Stupidcupid118.png Stupidcupid119.png Stupidcupid120.png Stupidcupid1.png Fair Bears (Season 10, Episode 4) The Fair Bears hypnotize Cosmo and Chloe to make them sleep and also hypnotize Timmy and Wanda for insulting them. Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (234).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (239).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (242).png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Western Cartoon Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Fantasy Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Therepy Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis